Memories Of A New Beginning
by Pistols n Daisys
Summary: Yaku was only five when the Smoke Village was destroyed being the sole surviver she was saved by Kisame and was in Akatsuki for training to be their ultimate weapon.She escapes thinking the leader is a madman but what will happen if she really does escape
1. Chapter 1:: Death Calls

Memories Of A New Beginning….

By: Pistols n Daisys

A long time ago…on a dark morning there was an attack on the smoke shinobi village. It was an awful sight, slaughters and screams filled the air as blood spilt on the cobblestone of the village square. Fires were set to buildings and death was all over the atmosphere. I was in my house talking care of my younger sister who was only five at the time. I was one of the toughest ninjas in the village. I also had amazing healing powers to aid my plant oriented jutsus. I ran out of the house to see what was going on, thick smoke filled the air that mingled with the villages natural fog and it was difficult to see. I was immediately ambushed but took care of the offender quickly. I shut the door behind me and began to fight off the foe who whom was using a wide range of poisonous techniques against us. I was in an open area when the smoke cleared and I saw it was the Moon Shinobi village that was attacking us. I was devastated at the dead bodies littered about horribly mutilated. I turned around to see my little sister standing a few yards behind me with a horrified look on her face. Then I saw a rain of kunais heading straight for her. I jumped over to her and got her out of the way just in time, There were still clashing of weapons and screams all about us. I was stopped by the heavily armed ninja and I was forced to set Yaku down and fight him off. She stayed behind me the whole time crying. The foe backed us into a thick part of the forest that surrounded the village and I tripped and he raised his weapon at my sister and went to drop it down. I used my final bit of strength and chakra to perform a jutsu that camouflages' and transports. I bid her farewell with tears in my eyes. I turned around only to have myself speared through the lower abdomen, the warm fluid split from me. A bit from my mouth, the jutsu took a few seconds to work I turned to my sister, eyes half closed "Yaku….I love you…take care of…yourself…and…don't die Like….I did…" I felt really tired and I slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2::Through The Eyes Of A Child

Flashback 

I remember my sister horrible death. Humph, gave away hers so I could keep mine…. I remember after seeing her die right in front of my eyes I disappeared in a cloud of smoke thanks to her very last jutsu. I was in the middle of the forest even further from my village. I remember being afraid to go back to the village and I did not know what to do. All of the sudden then a moon ninja dressed in all black appeared in front of me. I was trembling with fear and I hid behind a tree and started to cry not knowing what to do. I heard the shurikens and kunais come whistling through the air from above towards me. I was so scared I could not move. But then I herd them hit off of something above me. I looked up to see a tall figure holding a giant wrapped sword above me, blocking the metal instruments. I looked at the figure oddly not knowing who he was, its was too dark to see his details, all I knew was that he was tall, had a sword and a flowing cloak with what looked to be clouds on it. He jumped over me and threw his sword at the ninja killing him. I watched in horror afraid I would be next. I closed my eyes and put my hands over my head and cowered in fear.

The figure walked over to me with his sword wresting on his shoulder. He put his extra hand on my head and fluffed my hair and said "Don't worry little one….I wont harm you."

I looked at him surprised as he bent down to my level. The sun started to come out so I could see him more clearly. He had bluish colored skin with shark like characteristics, including a grin with sharp jagged teeth. I was a bit frightened by his appearance but that wore off right away as I managed a smile. He smiled back and put his sword on his back and picked me up and smoke surrounded us as he transported us away. I clung onto his shoulder.

When we arrived I was given a cloak similar to his and I was put in a room with four others around my age. "Now you wait here I will be right back Yaku."

He smiled and walked away. I was amazed that he knew my name. The other kids looked at me and blinked. I went to a corner and sat by myself wishing Ryoku my dead sister was there. I started to cry already missing her. One boy with dark blue hair walked over to me

"Hi I'm Jin wanna play?" I was still shaken by my sisters death and was very confused about what was going on around me, but I slowly nodded my head in a yes and wiped my tears away.

((Meanwhile))

"So, you have successfully managed to get the last smoke ninja huh? Good Job Kisame"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking but why did you have me save her? I mean we already gotta put up with Sasori's, and Itachi's kids why do we need another?"

"Simple, the smoke ninjas are special, they have multiple blood lines and some are even to believed to have natural bonds to elements so we may have a powerful ninja here used to our advantage at achieving domination and jinchuriki capture"

I had a bit of a shocked face on "…huh you mean she is going to be built to be a killer?"

"In harsher words yeas, but in all reality…you bet your soul she is."

I sigh, being some what attached to her already "So anyways any survivors from the village Kisame besides her?" "No sir…"

"Ok then…now we will start her training tomorrow and give her, her uniform also, take good care of her she will be training with you and Itachi also…let Itachi know that since we have obtained her to train that his son will have to be now returned back to his mom in the hidden leaf village is that clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Good then…the rise of Akatsuki and their killing machine will now commence!"

end flashback 


	3. Chapter 3::City Of Rock

"Yaku get over here you get too easily distracted!"

"Huh?!" I look over at Kisame "Oh..so sorry Kisame-sama just remembering some things…"

"Of course but you will have time later to do that now, show me your golems again"

"Sure" I summon up a pair of stone golems and I jump onto ones shoulder "How is that Kisame-sama!"

"Good but your reaction is too slow now keep practicing! I will check back later" He picks up his sword and starts to walk away, I continue to do hand signs and use rock oriented jutsu that being my main strength comes from the earth itself. Amazes me that I can harvest its power to my own use but, I gotta focus to make Kisame-sama proud! I was only ten years old but I knew where my duties lied. I saw Itachi approaching me. I immediatly stop what I was doing and I salute him "Hi Itachi-san!"

"...hello Yaku...we have got a mission I need you to come with me right now..." He starts to walk away. I dismiss one of my golems and I jump onto the remaining ones shoulder. I put up my fan that I carried around 24/7 up to my mouth as to show respect.

I saw Kisame standing under a tree with his arms crossed and he was frowning as usual "Good, now that we are all here, time for the mission" Said Kisame as he shifted his weight to his other leg

"...yes...lets get this over with...so I can...go back to doing nothing.." Said Itachi stretching a bit. Itachi wasn't really one for missions and such though I loved doing missions with them, they have come to hate all the missions that the leader assigned us.

"Yaku! Dismiss that noisy thing right now! We have to be quiet and unnoticed when we do missions you should know that by now!" Said Kisame shooting a glare at me. I sigh and lower my fan "Yes Kisame-sama" I do a cutting notion with my hands and it dissipates into the ground below me. I was standing without my golem, I put my fan back up lowered my head and walked over to Kisame and stood by him.

His glare softened up and it turned into a smirk. "Haha good kid obeying orders." He ruffled my hair a bit then began to walk. A goofy grin sprang across my face as I ran to walk beside him. Not soon after that Itachi took his place on the other side of Kisame, but a little less close to him than I was. I started to hum and not to soon after I started to skip around Kisame. Kisame shook his head and Itachi kept his straight face on as we walked on.

We arrived on top of a steep hill overlooking the Rock Shinobi Village. I was a little short and I was jumping up and down to try and see the whole village. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this and focused his attention towards the village. Kisame smirked and he picked me up and held me so I could see it all "Wow...a village made of entire rock! That's neat-o!" I was amazed because I have not seen the village myself. Though Deidara talked often of it. I have never seen it myself.

"...the surroundings are perfect..." said Itachi. He set me back down and looked at Itachi "Yes, they could not be in more favor of us Itachi hahaha...now then listen closely Yaku." He said looking at me. I snapped my head so I could look at him also to focus on his orders. I held my fan up and paid close attention "Now then...what I need you to do is create a disturbance like made a rock slide or something to catch a lot of attention while Itachi and I steal a scroll...now then, when we have the scroll I will send a flood signaling for you to get out of there and report back to base understand?" He said with a grin "Yes sir Kisame-sama!"

I watch Kisame and Itachi poof away while I was left there "...make a distraction huh...well then I do not want to interfere with them so I guess I will do something on top of that one mountain." I use Shambling rock where my whole body turns to rock and I travel under the ground through the rocks. Towards the mountain

"Well Itachi-san they seem to not notice us...now where is that scroll..."

"...its in their leaders office some where...we have to wait for Yaku to do something...before we attempt to steal it..." Itachi looked at Kisame who had a raised eyebrow and was looking at the one jagged mountain top "...what...did I say something..."

I was jumping around on top of the mountain top shouting and waving my arms and screaming all sorts of random things. I had my golems bang on rocks with tree branches and such, there were about ten of my golems.

"Oh my god...I cant believe she is doing that" Kisame said as I worry tear appeared in the back of his head

"Well...you can sure tell...that you raised her..." Itachi chuckle and smirked

I was jumping so much I nearly lost my balance a few times and almost fell. "Well no one is coming time for a new plan I jump on top of a golems shoulders and I raise a megaphone to my mouth "ATTENTION EVERYONE!!! I AM A THREAT COME AND GET ME!!!" I raise a stone pillar from the earth and whip it at the village smashing through some buildings. I hear some scream and commotion and I see a whole pile of ninja coming after me. "Haha bingo COME AND GET ME!!!!" I make a face and I summon up another pillar and I jump onto it as it rose up into the air and kept rising.

"Ok there we go everyone is going to check it out lets get the dang scroll and lest go" Said Kisame running ahead to the leaders building...which has been damaged by the pillar. Itachi looks in a vase and finds it luckily "Well...I got it...get Yaku and lets go..." Itachi poofs away. Kisame sighs and runs out in the middle of the street to run into some ANBU. He easily slices through them then turns his attention to the mountain top where I have disappeared. Kisame sighs figuring that I must have returned to the base and poofs away to it also.


	4. Chapter 4::Dome Of Rock

I was being talked about to the rest of Akatsuki by Itachi who told them exactly what I did. They all laughed at me, but I smiled thinking I was being praised "Kisa!!!!" I run and I hug him "Did I do good?" I ask for approval.

Kisame looks at me funny "Well...not the way I would have did that...but it worked obviously" I patted her on the head "Just don't get into any trouble because some ANBU went after you and they are really powerful, you are not in their league yet."

"Oh wait a second Kisame" Said the leader. He got up from his chair and walks over to me and Kisame. I look from the leader to Kisame. I could not read the leader's expression but Kisame's showed some what of a worried look. The leader put a hand on my shoulder "Well, she did put up a fight as expected haha...and she came out on top from escaping correctly from them so the gains from today have shown that she does have the true potential I have wanted to see from her."

The leader pats my shoulder and sits back down. Kisame puts a hand on my head. He had some what of an angry look on his face "Let's go Yaku, I will make you some dinner."

I jump up "Yay!!!" I run into the kitchen well ahead of Kisame

"Kisame..." the leader calls to him "Don't get too attached"

Kisame ignores him, not even so much as a recognition glance. He walks into the kitchen "So...since its my turn to make you something, what would you like...and what have you been fed by Deidara and Chai?"

"Ummm...Yaku likes almost anything...I have been fed...RAMEN!"I raise my fist

"Ramen?! Is that ALL...my word...I am making tempura for everyone...it's a type of fish...though I myself resemble a fish, it doesn't bother me as long it isn't shark oriented." I start to make her some spaghetti-os

"Yeah...it doesn't bother me really!" I sit at my spot at the far end of the table

I put her dinner in the microwave and while I wait I sit by her "Oh well this is much better and tastier, besides your dinner is a spaghetti like thing, its good" I hear the bell go off and I serve her dinner and I wait for the fish to cook

Tobi pops into the kitchen and walks beside me "wanna play Yaku-chan?!" he exclaimed

"not until she is done...she needs her strength" I get up and tend to everyone else's dinner

I take my time and when I am done I sneak outside with Tobi and we play hide and seek. Deidara was hitting on the new girl Chai, it looks like she took his bait quite willingly. Zetsu walks in and helps Kisame, letting him know that he will murder him if he uses any form of plants in Zetsu's share. The leader walks in with everyone else around him and sits down.

"I say...what have we here this time Kisame old bean, some fish highly unexpected."

Kisame growls "Shut up and eat Hidan before I shove this down your throat!" Kisame ate his quickly and goes upstairs to his room and slams the door shut.

"...what's sharkys deal?" Asks Chai

"hahaha maybe sharks like him pms too hmmm!" Deidara and Chai share a laugh at his pervy joke

"I like a dirt man like you." Chai shoots Deidara a look. Deidara grins in response

"..." Itachi gives everyone a weird look as he finishes his dinner

"Now...since Kisame is gone we can discuss the Killing Machine Project. That little girl has the potential to annihilate almost anything she pleases due to the sheer brute force of her rock based attacks. Now, we must make her strong, emotionless and basically have her have no emotions and be able to control her."

Kisame walks in just as he finished with a shocked look on his face "what?! No emotions! I know we are Akatsuki and all but...Yaku is just a child! Can not this wait! Or or or at least let her have a good life until you choose to manipulate her!"

"Kisame get a hold of yourself, I told you not to get attached...your loyalties lie with Akatsuki not Yaku...now my decision is final honor it or else I will make you kill the girl."

Kisame's heart was frozen by his words as he was told that. The rest of the Akatsuki were silent"I say leader, I apologize if I am being blunt by saying this but, don't you think that is a tad too much...I mean, we had Yaku for five years now and to kill her would be rather considered a waste would it not?"

The leader glares at Hidan"Yes that is too bold...and don't think that we would be threatened if we killed Yaku because I have S-rank criminals here! Does anyone else out there seriously have a brain!?" Everyone was silent. The leader gets up and goes to his dark room and clicks the lock on the door.

Kisame frowns and slowly walks away trying to think of what to do...he looks outside the window and watches Tobi and Yaku at play...making her a heartless monster would break his heart. A bit teary eyed he goes to his room and shuts the door.

Itachi knocks at this door not too later "come on Kisame-san...we need to train...Yaku with that scroll...the leader instructed...us to steal.."

Kisame was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling broken hearted knowing what is going to happen to his little Yaku. "Oh what kind of jutsu is it...some sort of man beast one that will turn her into a monster..."

"..No...stop being so upset about that...we both knew... before you saved her what was...going to become...of...her...look...I sort of...know how you feel...I have a son around her age...I cant really see him much...but...we are Akatsuki and we must obey the leader or suffer...maybe later you can...strike up a deal...with him..." Said Itachi

"...well I will think of something..I want her to be strong yet still human..." Kisame sighs and opens the door "Lets go" He grabs Samehada and puts it on his back and head out the door with Itachi closely behind him "Yaku!!!" Kisame called.

I was in a tree and I slung upside down looking at him "hi Kisame-sama!!!!" I do a salute still hanging upside down "Get over here pronto..." Said Kisame sounding strict. I obey him and I flip right side up landing on the ground. I bow my head in respect. Kisame looks at Itachi, appearing to have some sort of sadness in his eyes but it was difficult for me to tell how he ever really felt.

Tobi was behind me...sleeping while still standing. Nothing new really. Itachi walked over and punched him so hard that he flew backwards. "What did I do?! Tobi is a GOOD boy!" he exclaimed. "...training for Yaku is taking place here...begone.." Said Itachi. "Awww Tobi misses everything! Bye Yaku see ya later!" He waved to me and skipped away.

Itachi opens the scroll"This is...the rock dome...jutsu...it makes an..impenetrable dome...as strong as the...ninja wielding it...you will have no problems...seeing how you use...rock naturally." I nod as I studied it. I practiced the hand signs slowly before I knew what I was doing. Then I speeded it up and used it as fast as I could. "Rock Dome no Jutsu!" instantly I was surrouned with a dome made of rock, it appeared very sturdy. I kept the final hand sign in place, it made the dome grow bigger and bigger and my guess stronger and stronger.

"Well...leader was right as always she does have the potential..." Kisame lowers his head "to be a Killing Machine..."

"...Kisame...like I said, try to convince him other wise...also, she does not appear...to have the menacing nature, you have taught to be a free spirit...and by no means a killer...I do not think she can develop the attitude anyways.." Kisame looked up and smiled "I think I have it...watch her please I will be right back" Kisame goes and walks away. Itachi sighs and sits down "Ok Yaku...keep up that barrier...I want to see how long you can...eheh..."


	5. Chapter 5::Leaving Akatsuki

Kisame walks into the house to see the leader reading the newspaper. Sounding confident he starts to speak "Hey leader I..."

He is cut off. "You wish to talk about the Killing Machine? I think we need more...private quarters for that..."

He gets up and notions for Kisame to follow him into his room which was always dark. All you could see in there was the leaders eyes. Same went for Kisame since his could glow also. "Continue Kisame...now that we are here..." echoed the leader's voice

"...I wish for Yaku not to become so much of that killer..."

"I told you Kisame the answer is NO she has the ful potential..." he tried to go on but was cut off with Kisame's pleas

"Look I do not mean to butt heads with you but look at her, she has too much of a nice dispostion to kill."

"That can all change.."

"You don't understand I saw her when her family, no her whole village was killed before her eyes...I do not think she has the guts to kill like that, under your orders..."

"KISAME HOW'LL DARE YOU ARGUE WITH ME!!!! AND FOR THAT..." he stopped in the middle of his sentence to see Kisame on the ground begging at his feet

"Please...Im sorry leader but please let her be at least some what human! Please this is all I ever want from you! Please spare Yaku! I will train her to be strong and like a killing machine but please don't mutilate her! I am begging you sir."

The leader looks at Kisame oddly cracking like this. He would have never seen this coming. He raised an eyebrow at this and let out a long sigh "...fine...make her strong and deadly...and I will forget about warping her mind so much"

The leader disappears and the door opens by itself. Kisame gets up getting his character back and heads outside. He find Yaku still in her dome and Itachi sleeping on the ground. Kisame sighs at the sight...amazed some what that Yaku held that barrier up for that long.

"Ok Yaku, you can stop now"

"But but but Kisame! Itachi said that he wanted to see how long I can keep it up! Im not done yeeeeet!"

Kisame glares at Itachi and steps on his face"What the heck were ya thinking?!"

Itachi waves his arms as he was struggling to get Kisame's foot off his face. When he did he gasped for air and said "...Damn it Kisame...well...gotta test her..capacity somehow...that wasn't really necessary either!" Itachi gets up and looks his reflection in the water of a stream not too far away and he starts to swear using random curse words.

A worry tears drops behind Kisame's head as he watched. He turned to the dome and the Yaku who was humming inside it.

"Ok Kid...let it go"

"but!" I was cut off by Kisame.

Kisame tries to cut it to pieces with his sword but every time he made contact and shaved away some layer of rock another layer always replaced it. Frustrated by this Kisame kept at it not quitting

"Ahhhh!!!" I sat on the ground inside the dome which was holding up pretty good "Kisame stop!!! You're scaring Yaku!!!" I put my hands on my head. Itachi came walking back and gave Kisame a look "...well...this jutsu is proven effective...now we can go back and I...can do nothing..." Itachi said as he started to walk away towards the hideout. Kisame waited until he was out of hearing range. "Its ok Yaku, I had to, it was a part of your training"

I dismiss the jutsu and the protective layers of rock crumble around me and disappear into the ground. I stand up and run to Kisame giving him a hug."I am glad that you were not actually meaning it Kisame-sama!"

Kisame looks down at the girl hugging him. He manages a small smirk and ruffles her hair"Don't worry kid I would never attack you...just always remember. I know you have strong powers and all, but never get too obsessed with them that you turn into some ruthless killer. Killing is not always the answer. Keep being yourself and you will go far Yaku." With one last pat on the head Kisame turns and starts to walk for the base.

I was watching him walk away, honoring his words of not to kill because you want to, but only when you have to thing. I sighed, I got out my memo notebook that I carried around all the time and began to go over my notes intently. I had a disliking for our leader. He was so mean to everyone that was serving him! He made me mad...I wanted Kisame-sama to just kill him already, I dunno why Kisame even puts up with that! Oh well everyone has their reasons I guess. But someday I will overthrow the leader and free everyone...THAT'S A PROMISE!


	6. Chapter 6:: Punishment and Reward

I found my self awake at midnight. I put on my cloak and looked around my room for the last time. I walked down the hall and I saw Kisame's door open a crack, I pushed it open just enough for me to get in.

I saw him sleeping with his back to me on his side. I kneeled on the floor and I bowed to him and whispered "...thank you Kisame-sama...for all you have done...I am sorry that I am leaving...I will miss you Kisame-sama...I will come back for you one day..I promise" I stood up with tears running down my face and I closed his door and lightly shut it.

I tiptoed through the hallway and as I went past the leader's room a chill ran up my spine. In the back of my head I said "I will get you...for treating Kisa Kisa like that..." I got up the guts and went down stairs. I took one last look around, I herd weird noises coming from Deidara's room...I was not about to go in there...I whispered "goodbye...my friends...my family.." I opened the door and shut it lightly. I ran as fast as I could with the air cutting through my hair and cloak. My legs started to hurt and I used my shambling rock to travel through the earth.

When morning arrived Kisame went to get wake Yaku up. "Yaku...come on..get up you know that we are late to getting breakfast" Kisame opened the door and stood in shock to see Yaku missing. "What the hell?!" He ran downstairs running over Tobi and shoving Zetsu out of the way. "Where is she?!" he said as he burst into the kitchen where the leader was addressing Chai and Deidara

"Well...these two were assigned to night watch duty and decided to do some 'things' instead of keeping an eye on the house and I guess she escapes for what ever reason." said the leader

In the back of Kisame's mind he was happy that she had gotton away...but was scared at the same time because she could be hurt and there was no way he could track her...for to sense her would be impossible, her trail had grown cold.

"Now that you two had messed up so bad, I forbid you to associate with each other for three months..." Said the leader

"WHAT HMMM WHAT DID YOU SAY UN?! THAT'S UNFAIR YEAH!"exclaimed Deidara in an upset manor

The leader reached across the table and grabbed him by the color "You will obey or else I will kill you...do not question my decisions..." He let go "Now you Deidara is going with Tobi to go investigate how the rock village is doing and Chai will be going with Zetsu to check out these specific trails that I have set up..and don't come back until you each have completed the missions..."He gets up and waits for them to leave.

With teary eyes, Chai and Deidara share a parting kiss and go their separate directions. Itachi rolled his eyes for he could not visit his wife or son as often as he pleased...which was hardly at all...due to what he did to the leaf village and he was barely complaining. Kisame lowers hhis head and exits the room and goes outside to sit by the stream, missing Yaku already hoping that she at least survived...though he may never see her again. He gets a little teary eyed and sits there alone.

Itachi walks up to him "...it looks like rain later on..."

((later))

I was under a tree cursing at the rain. I did not really like it because it made me tired and it also caused stress on my jutsu's on some so much I could barely hold my own in battle probably. I leaned against the tree and slid down it sitting on the ground. I took off my cloak and covered myself with it using it as a blanket.


	7. Chapter 7::Rules Of The Demon King

I woke up feeling sore all over. I was in a huge cage about the size of a small base ball field and I was covered with chains all over my body and it felt like two were actually attached to my body on my shoulder blades.

They were chakra controlled and felt as if they were slowly draining the strength from my body. I sat down and I looked to my left to see a horrific demonic monster right beside me on the outside of the cage "AHHH!" being surprised I tried to run but the chains were too much of a burden and they were too strong, so I tripped and fell down. I saw one , that looked like a man in demonic armor come up to the cage and open it. He had an evil stare to him. "..So...this is that last smoke ninja...bloodline of rock...and a perfect vessel for a demon eh?" Spoke the figure. I was creeped out what he meant by vessel. The servants nodded in a 'yes' reply.

I hated the looks of this place, it looked like it was eternally dark and has never seen the likes of daylight, I also saw dead bodies and bones littering the ground. I really did not like that I had a small phobia of dead bodies ever since the night the Moon Village attacked my home.

The figure stooped down to my level

"I am your master Lord Kyzer address me as so and you will not suffer so much. You are our new weapon for you have bloodlines linking directly to an element which peaks out interest in you. We knew Akatsuki were going to use you as their killing machine, but thanks to you for escaping you are now ours in training." He takes out a bottle with the blackest looking stuff in it I have ever seen "this is what will make you a killer...a demon of ours, since this village derives on them you will intake this demon and be infused with its powers of course but this is only its spirit..." Kizer motions at his servants.

They bring in what looks like samurai armor...that has gone demonic and it had a presence to it that I really did not like.

"You will wear this and have the demons power but will be under our control ahaha and now for some rules one, don't even try to escape if you do we will rip out your guts and feed it to our demonic dogs...two...you will be required to kill anything and everything you possibly can if you should fail at anytime, you will be denied you meal, three you eat once and only once a day...that's it...four you will be kept in here alone and no visitors from anywhere five...you will be supplied with water, just don't drink it all your water pale will be filled every two days...six...after every kill you will be required to wash your hands in their blood to make you more and more savage hahaha...perfectly for my plan now equip her with the armor and give her water and leave her here for a day..."


	8. Chapter 8:: A New StartNinja School

((five years later...))

...I do not feel like myself anymore. I feel like a monster...After I was given that armor no sooner did I find out that it was enchanted with a demons strength...I was forced to kill humans...even some demons one after another ITS MADNESS I TELL YOU...every time required to wash my hands in their blood...its horrifying...

If I ever refused I went hungry...they did not care...I did not want to kill but the demon made me..one after another...bodies fell to the ground wounded and mutilated blood soaked heaps of flesh they were. I had no control over what was happening.

Everyday it felt as though the chains around me were starting to bond to my own charka...this is it...the road ends here...me becoming what I didnt want to be...A MONSTER...I admit my powers have improved but what's the point of having them when you use them for others dirty deeds...

One night...it was a cool summery night. I lay in my cage unable to sleep for five years straight. I was told I needed to be awake always to attack and destroy 24/7...it did not harm my fighting one bit due to the demons powers in the armor...I have become somewhat depressed being inclosed in that unescapable cage...sleepless nights...brutal bloody fights...I hated it so much...

For once...I felt sleepy that night...I did not think it was eve possible for me to dream again...I closed my eyes to see myself running freely away without that demonic armor possessing me any longer. I was running freely amongst the forest...hearing all the night sounds I have missed for so long...I could hear them better and I could feel the wind in my hair...I wish this was all real...

I reopened my eyes to see...IT WAS REAL?! I was so confused how in the world did I get out?!...NO MATTER I NEED TO HIDE AND FAST!!! I could hear there demon night flyers in the sky. I used shambling rock and bore myself deep within the earth.

Hours later I felt the vibrations from the demons from the village disappear. I traveled through the earth far until I felt tiny vibrations from normal humans perhaps. I reform on the surface and the rock that I had my body turn to had turned back to flesh and blood. I had reappeared outside the Konoha wall and I saw a fly on the wall that read...

::KONOHA NINJA ACADEMY come and learn to bring out your full potential to becoming a professional ninja! All that is required is determination...willpower...faith...and minimum experienceHokage-Leiko Michirure Assistant Hokage-Nami Kogke ::

"hmm..." Well it really did not say anything about being a rouge ninja such as myself not joining...since I was out of that horrible place I wonder if this is the place to star a new...Still bearing my headband with the symbol of the Dragonfly Village on it I started to walk for the school which was by the outer wall of Konoha.It was in a clearing near the forest that surrounded the great city. I walked into the office, signed up, and awaited my scheduling...


	9. Chapter 9:: Meeting Old Friends

In the meantime to burn some energy off I walked to the part of the training ground with the stuffed dummies. I was not one to stand still and being held up in that cage for five years almost killed me! Well...I think I will keep my life under wraps for a bit...being associated with Akatsuki and all...speaking of which...wonder is Kisame is ok...I wish I could find him...to see how he is and to show him im still alive. Though im sixteen now he should be able to recognize me. I do some hand signs and bring my fan to the ground. A giant drill made of solid rock up roots the dummy and tears it to shreds. I smile in satisfactory. "Ah! That felt good hehehe being able to perform what I want and how I want it!"

I spun around in a quick circle and I jumped up and down for a few seconds. I slammed my fan on the ground again summoning up a golem from the earth. I jumped on its shoulder and it walked to the student teacher listing on the wall "...lets see...I train under..WOW! THE HOKAGE?!" I was surprised, the Hokage being the best and all! "..and teammates are...Jin Asuyma...and Hikaru Inutsake...wonder what powers they have." Little did I know Hikaru was not far from me. He adjusted his katanas that he carried on his back and walked towards me. He smiled "Im Hikaru...if you would like to see my techniques I could show you in a spar.." I looked at him...oddly he looked familiar...though im sure we never met..at least I don't think because if we met in the past five years he would be well dead...

"Oh hi there Im Yaku!" I jumped down from my golem and held my fan up "A spar well that sounds fun!" I run around my golem once and jump back onto its shoulder and we head for the huge open field part of the training grounds. I jumped down from my golem and did my fighting stance "Ok im ready for ya!" Hikaru laughed as he took off all of his katanas. That puzzled me why he was just taking them off instead of wielding one or two.

"Well you know what they say...ladies first.." he smiled.

I smile back "hahaha first mistake..." I signal my golem to go in as I start to do more hand signs. Hikaru smiled back as he did some hand signs. When he was done his katanas started to float around them, they began to strike off my golem which really didnt bother it. The golem went to go puch him but he dodged it rather quickly and disappeared and reappeared behind me holding a kunai to my neck

"haha looks like I win" He said as he smirked

"hehe I don't think so..." my whole body began to turn to rock and crumbled and dissipated into the ground disappearing from sight soon after

"what in the world..." Said Hikaru being quite puzzled

I reformed behind him holding a kunai to his throat "Tehehe"

He turned around and swung his one katana knocking the kunai from my hands "Aha got ya"

I roll my eyes and I grab the end of his katana "I am made of stone I do not feel any pain" I turn around still gripping onto the weapon and I fling him ahead of me. I return to my normal state and I do some hand signs and I flip my fan up and close it"Rock Dome..." Instantly I was surrounded with my rock dome and three rock golems formed on the outside of it and went after him.

Hikaru sighed and put his katanas back I their sheathes and he attempted to do the rasengan..he managed to conjure up and came running full blow past my golems shattering them and punturing a gaping hole in my dome. The dome regnerated...but I was growing weary from using my stone form and a dome on top of that. Hikaru bounced back breathing heavily "Phew...that took it out of me..ahaha not fair you are basically invulnerable in that stone form!"

I dismissed the dome and golems. I too was breathing heavily "Haha...I gotta to be in order to be a good fighter ..." I fanned my self off with my fan

"Haha I guess so...well I better get going good fight Yaku." he turns and begins to walk away. I follow him.

Jin was by the koi pond feeding the fish. He got up and walked over to the dummies and began to practice his wind type jutsus on them. Hikaru and I stopped to watch him.

"Hey! Are you Jin?" Hikaru asked him waving to him. I was grinning behind my fan I held up.

"Yes...I am...can I help you?..." He said in a calm voice.

"Yeah I am Hikaru and this is Yaku we are all teammates!" Said Hikaru.

Well I compared the two, I sensed them both to be quite powerful and such. Jin walked over to us in a calm manor, he seemed to be a quiet one ..meaning that he was probably very smart, he sure looked like it!..Strangely his presence also seemed familiar...weird but oh well...fellow teammate maybe thats just it!

Jin looked from Yaku to Hikaru "So...fellow teammates huh...what kind of powers do you guys have?.."

Hikaru adjusted his katanas again "Oh I use my katanas in lost of my jutsus, I can make them levitate around me, I also can do fire styles."They both looked to me

"Oh me?! I um...oh you know...just do things with rocks and such not that big of a deal!" I was a bit nervous at times when meeting new people. Especially two boys my age...well I was told a long time ago about relationships by Kisame...but I forget nearly all of it...due to my captivity...I am afraid I have forgotten what 'love' really is...I wish I knew, Kisame said its what makes the world a better place. A heck of choice of words coming from an Akatsuki member but Kisame was different from all of them I just knew it!.

"Oh...well I see you two have very good attributes...as long as you use them right" Said Jin.

"Well don't you worry about that Jin...I KNOW what I am doing..its starting to get dark I will see you two later." Hikaru starts to walk away.

"Hmm...hold on a sec..I share a room with you Hikaru we should both go...nice meeting you Yaku see you tomorrow early." Jin walked away with Hikaru

I was left alone in the cooling darkness..I didnt really feel sleepy at all...I shrugged my shoulders and I walked inside and I went up to my room on the second floor. I jumped on my bed. It was nice to have a bed again. I got a fresh nice shower and I put my clothes back on and I snuck down stairs to the library to do some researching to see what I have missed for the past five years...


End file.
